Devil May Cry: The Devil Flash
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: In which Dante encounters a man with a strikingly similar appearance to his father. Who knew they had an Uncle who was supposed to have killed himself a few decades ago? After his reemergence into the human world, The Devil Flash wants blood once more...
1. Better days

A/N Ehehe...Hehe ah man, I just found out something very disturbing about myself... I'm not gonna say because you might think I'm some kind of freak...It's not dirty so get your mind out of the gutter people! Anyway, this fic is kind of in a weird series I have. I'm giving random Anime/Game characters siblings! A list of ones I have started and ones I will start. And there is NO incest in these WHAT SO EVER! The ones in **bold** are the ones I've already started and posted, _Italic _are the ones I've started but not posted and_ Italic_+**Bold **Is definitely coming out sooner or later...

For Final Fantasy:

**Cloud + Younger sister** (Thought to be dead, but isn't, just kind of loopy)

_Sephiroth + Identical twin sister_ (Locked away for a long time, mental status, questionable)

_**Reno + Twin sister**_ (Reported KIA but pops out from under a rock...Almost literally if it weren't solidified Mako...Dun dun dun!)

_**Vincent + Younger sister**_ (Went her separate way but returns, With a bigger gun then her brother!)

Devil May Cry (None in particular)

_**Nero + Long lost sister **_(Never known to exist...She might as well be related to Vergil personality wise.)

_Dante/Vergil + Younger sister_ (Thought to be dead, but obviously not...As Poor Vergil finds out, he's gonna wake up sore...)

_**Sparda + Younger brother**_The Sparda Twins are in for one hell of a shock... (Yes Vergil isn't dead, this story does NOT follow ANY of the games ok, it just has the Characters, the Place and the demons ok!) Though I'm very annoyed with him actually dying in the game! Well, that's what I was told, and I watched a game cut scene over the Internet where he and Dante are fighting and Vergil kinda falls of a waterfall cliff thingy...Does he survive that? I want to know!!!!!! Verg is my fav guy come on!

Anyway this one is the one that's underlined XD!

Quick note: In the game -DMC 4- it is said that Nero bares the blood of Sparda, that really confused me, does that make him Dante's brother? Maybe, maybe not, but anyway In ALL of my stories with Nero involved the guy is NOT related to Dante or Vergil UNLESS I mention it either in the summary or A/N so don't get confused KK, Though he does appear a lot in this one, he's kind of a 'DMC employee'...weird I know but I've got nothing better to call him! Oh and I haven't played the second half of DMC 2 so I don't know what happens to Lucia...Ok maybe I do but either way she is in this story people so don't kill me for it! Anyway this is dragging out to long, so here's the summary...

Oh yeah one more thing, Daon is a name ok, and it's pronounced, _Day-On_ as in Mon'day' and everyone knows 'On' because there'd be something wrong with ya if you didn't! Ok on with it...

Dante: Finally -.-

S.Y: Finally? Keep that up and you miss out on Pizza for a month! -'.'-

Dante: Gah what I meant to say is...ah...Sharingan-Youkai does not own DMC...ehehe he... (O.O)

S.Y: -Twitch- Yeah, that's what I thought. -.'-

Vergil: Not very classy considering what's at stake for you little brother. -.- z z z

Dante: Hey who asked your opinion jackass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S.Y: I did so the pair of you shut it! -.'-

Vergil/Dante: Yes ma'am... O.O

S.Y: -Twitch- Bloody twins... -.-'

Nero: Idiots.........

S.Y/Vergil/Dante: ... ... ... ?

S.Y: Nero go back to sulking about your arm...This is a conversation for grown ups... XD

Nero: T.T

--X-X-X--

Summary: Dante is on a Mission Lady informed him about, simple enough... exterminate a few Scarecrows and go home. But on that mission Dante encounters a man with a similar appearance to his deceased father. Upon learning his name Dante is keen on finding out more about him, but what he finds out leaves him, the Great Devil Hunter Dante Sparda, speechless... What would Vergil say to this! (Probably wouldn't care XD)

--X-X-X--

**Mission 1: **_**Better Days...**_

Dante wondered through an old run-down stadium whistling a merry tune to himself. (Leave it to him to be the moron) Lady had informed him about some Scarecrows running loose in the area and practically chased him out the door to get him onto it. He sighed as he leaned on one hip looking around the large area, he'd been there for about half an hour now and nothing had come out to try and eat or kill him yet.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" He called as he shouldered Rebellion. "Ah come on this is getting old." he said as he continued walking across the large field. Dante reached the other side of the field and ventured into the hanger, he wondered down the hall until he came to a strange split in the wall. It looked like something had melted through it and into the room on the other side... Dante farrowed his brows.

"_Wait a minute...No Scarecrow I know of has the ability to manipulate fire..." _Dante poked his head through the hole and looked around, noting the room smelt of fresh demon blood. He stepped through the hole and into the room, he tried to find another door but it was to dark to see anything even with his sharpened sight. "Ah man I can't see shit!" He slowly moved forward with a hand outstretched, looking for a wall to grope along. Upon reaching a wall he couldn't help but gag slightly. "Ah what the hell is that!" He yelled as he yanked his hand from the sludge covered wall. He raised his hand to his nose and smelt the sticky substance. If the lights were on you'd have seen his face turn several shades of green at smelling the stuff on his hand. Dante swallowed his lunch again, not wanting to loose it to some freaky goo. He was about to move again but an idea struck him, he slapped his forehead, thankfully with his clean hand at not thinking of it sooner. Her reached into his back pocket and pulled out a silver lighter. He didn't smoke, but Trish had said they come in handy from time to time so he had gotten one, and now he was glad he did.

He flipped the lid off and lit it, the second the room flashed with light the first time his face dropped, on the second flash the lighter stayed lit. As to what made his face drop, it looked like he was out of a mission today. Because his mission was splattered all over the walls, the stinky goo from before, was Scarecrow guts...Dante realized this and shook his hand as if it were on fire. "Aw man that's disgusting!" he whined as he whipped his hand on his coat. He looked around the room, noting that there were a few Frost's scattered about the room as well. Who, or what ever did this was brutal, even he had to say that. "What the hell happened here? Not even Vergil's this brutal...and that's saying something!" He shook his head at the scene and moved to leave, but as fate would have...He slipped on more goo and landed flat on his back. Dante glared up at the ceiling. "This day just keeps getting better..." he pulled himself to his feet and cracked his neck, noting a slimy feeling sliding down his back, under his shirt. He twitched as he reached under his clothes and pulled out the slimy thing, twitching even more when he saw it was entrails from something.

"Yep, keeps getting better alright, what's gonna happened next? The thing that did this finds me?" Dante paled when he heard a sudden crash and roar from down the hall. "Me and my big mouth..." He drew Rebellion and jumped back through the hole, landing on...well _in_ something other then floor. He blinked then looked down; he couldn't help but laugh almost nervously. He was standing in pile of dead Frost's...

"Ah man, these were my favorite pants! Now their covered in demon guts!" Dante pulled one leg out with a sloppy pop, soon followed by the other. He stood on the ground and looked around the area; these bodies weren't here a second ago... He was about to continue looking when a mans voice stopped him.

"Boy, what are you doing here." it was more of a demand then a question, and it annoyed Dante mildly, no one demanded anything from him.

"I could ask you the same th-" Dante trailed off when he turned around. The owner of the voice was clad in a black coat similar to his with ankle length black pants and a shirt an even deeper black then his other clothes. But what made him stare, was his spiked white hair (Think Cloud Strife's hair only white) and his Teal eyes. Dante shook his head and glared at the new comer. "Who are you?" He asked as he pointed his Coyote- A at the stranger. The new comer didn't reply in a way Dante would have liked...No instead he just disappeared then reappeared right in front of Dante's Shotgun, which was now pressed against his chest. Dante was about to say something of a warning but suddenly found himself on his ass, Coyote-A gone from his hand. He blinked, then looked up at the guy who had just literally knocked him on his ass without even moving! Well he did move Dante just didn't see it. His mouth opened then closed, then snapped shut as he jumped to his feet, he was about to start spitting cocky remarks but stopped when he noticed the guy was just smirking at him with his own gun pointed at him. "..." Dante eyed the man before him seriously, which didn't happen to often I'll tell you that...

"First give me your name." He said, Dante could hear the power in the mans voice and suddenly felt like he couldn't fight this guy and live to tell about it. So instead he settled for submission... well not really but close enough for him.

"Dante, now who the hell are you, and give me my damn gun back!" He snapped, when he said his name he noticed a strange look pass the mans face. Then something very unexpected happened... The guys cold and calculating composure and personality just seemed to take a holiday and substituted for something else...

"Well then, that changes a few things, I was going to kill you but now I think I'll just settle for this." Dante didn't get time to react when he felt a fist collide with his face, throwing him into the air and down the hall. When he landed he slid across the floor until he hit the opposite wall at least twenty five meters from the other guy. He lay there for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just transpired. When it hit him he sat up and rubbed his cheek.

"That was unexpected..." He said as he climbed to his feet, when he looked back up the hallway the guy was gone. He gaped... "Hey! Give me back my gun ass hole!" He shouted as he ran up the hallway and back out the hanger and onto the field. He scanned the area for any sign of his attacker but found none. Then he suddenly felt something hard land on his head. "Ow! Hey!" He said as he looked up to see the stranger standing atop of one of the goal post's.

"You wanted your gun back didn't you?" He called down, Dante blinked, then looked at what had hit him...It was his gun alright. He picked it up and put it away at his back, then returned his gaze to the stranger, with a final look he moved to turn around as if to walk away but span on the spot and jumped up to the goal post where the other guy was. He drew Rebellion mid jump and swung it at the black clad man, who simply back stepped off the post to avoid the blade and landed on the middle bar of the goals. (It's one of those goal post shaped like a H but really big) Dante landed on the post and looked down at the man who was just...walking along the pole as if it were a fine sunny day... His brow twitched when he started whistling to himself as he just hoped off the pole and landed on the ground without even bending his knees.

"_What is this guy's deal?" _He thought. He was about to jump down to pursue him but the guy turned on his heal and started walking backwards.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, the names Daon." Dante Blinked, Daon? But before he could say anything the man now known as Daon was gone. Dante raised a hand and pointed to where Daon had once stood, his mouth open slightly, then he just shrugged and jumped down from the post.

"Daon huh...Looks like you deserve some looking into with skills like that...Maybe Trish might know something about him." With that in mind Dante exited the Stadium and headed back to DMC...Not without a sore jaw though... XD

--X-X-X--

"Wow Dante who new you of all people would get smacked around like a little girl, I'm amazed." Teased Lady as she laughed at the sulking Devil Hunter. He was leaning in his chair much as usual, though this time he had his arms folded over his chest like some six year old.

"I'm telling ya he packs a punch...And I though Vergil hit hard...Hang on Vergil, maybe he might know something." At that Trish started laughing behind Dante, who turned around in his seat. "What so funny?" Trish rolled her eyes at Dante.

"You can be an idiot at times you know that. Vergil? Come on Dante he may be your brother but-"

"He's crazy!" Everyone turned around to see Lady standing as if she were arguing with her mother. She raised a brow. "You know crazy? Loopy, wacky...A few nuggets short of a happy meal?" At the last one Trish had to laugh.

Dante sighed. "She has a point...Yeah I can ask him...If I stay able long enough without him killing me." Lady laughed at Dante's expression, the guy wanted to know who that Daon guy is so badly he'd even consult with his _brother. _Dante slumped in his chair as he thought. "Even if he doesn't try to kill me, where the hell am I supposed to find him, I can't exactly call him up over the phone and make a dinner date now can I."

"Maybe you just need to look around...I mean he always did find you." Dante sighed again, this wasn't going to be easy, or was it? Before the conversation could continue the door suddenly opened revealing red hair and white clothes. Dante blinked.

"Lucia? What are you doing here?" The said woman approached the table where he sat.

"I came to ask you about something, yesterday on one of my missions I encountered a man with white hair wearing all black-"

"Well now it seems we have the same problem!" Lucia blinked.

"You too have come across him?"

"Yeah about half an hour ago at the old Stadium. I was there to eradicate some demons but, the guy did it for me...And left me with a nice bump on the head-THANK YOU!" He yelled to no where in particular. Lucia frowned.

"Then you no nothing of him either?"

"I did get his name, Daon...Ring any bells?" Lucia frowned harder for a moment, then her face went blank.

"Oh my..." Dante sat up in his chair with his eyes fixed on the Huntress.

"You know him?" Lucia nodded, then shook her head.

"Yes I've heard of him, but it's impossible...I was told he died many years ago...Even before Sparda himself..." Dante blinked.

"Does this guy have something to do with my father?" Lucia folded her arms for a moment.

"Yes...He was Sparda's younger brother."

A//N YAAAAAAAAAAAY ANOTHER CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!MWUHAHAHAHAHA! -cough- Stupid bug... Anyway what did ya think? Yes, no? What? I need reviews people!

Oh and here's a funny little idea I have for another Fic. It was actually one f****d up dream I had a while ago, I swear I woke up with tears in my eyes from laughing so hard man. You know how in some Anime or Game Fic's people alter the Characters species? Like for example I've read a Naruto fic where Sasuke get's turned into a black unicorn, damn I laughed so hard while reading that...Or a Gundam Seed fic where Kira's a mermaid (Written by Laura2818, called Something Fishy) Awesome fic by the way, though the ending kinda left me stumped, sorry Sealy but I blinked a few times at that. And another one where Kira's an Angel, called Angel Charms, another awesome fic! Still waiting for the sequel she promised...Anyway the one I was thinking of isn't Naruto or Gundam Seed but Devil May Cry, like this one...

I ah...-Laughs- was thinking of making the Sparda brothers...Mermaids! -Falls over laughing- That's right I said mermaids, with big fishy tails and all! The species factor is kinda corny but the story line I've worked up is pretty cool. Yes Nero's a fish as well...And Sparda is still alive, he's just kinda...The king of the sea or something like that...Hehehe. My idea sounds cool/funny to me so I'm gonna need your opinions as well ok, I'll defiantly start writing it just to keep me occupied for a while but if you like the idea I'll Post it! I was thinking along the lines of:

Dante, Vergil and Nero are out near land in a Cove, breaking the rules in doing so, being the rebels they are, well Vergil didn't wanna go but Dante egged him on and stuff, Nero just does anything that involves breaking the rules like Dante. Then just as they start heading back a powerful storm hits, while the three cling to a Boy (Not a boy as in person I mean a Boy as in those flashing floaty thingy's you see out in the water!) a powerful wave knocks Nero off, there for separating him from his brothers. Later he washes up on a rocky beach covered in cuts and stuff, he's kind of unconscious...and suffocating mind you. A point which made me laugh when reading Something Fishy, how the hell could Kira survive so long out of water? I mean he was wrapped in a towel in a car! My exact words to Laura2818, What happens to a goldfish If you take them out of water...They drown. Well the can't breath so they suffocate, which is what Nero is slowly doing...This is after the storm so yeah the tides kind of...Out. All Nero's left with is an ankle deep puddle. XD, enough to keep him alive, until it evaporates... But just as his brothers start looking for him, guess who stumbles across him first!

Kyrie...

Yeah, and ah other stuff will happen to, like some weird guys finding out about his existence and kind of catch him and stuff...

Though to add to it you know the two Amulets Dante and Vergil have, they give them the ability to walk on land, for a limited amount of time mind you...Hehehehe. They're gonna be pissed...They can fight to so watch out! Anyway just P.M me or something if you want me to go ahead with it. Kind of weird I know but my sanity is questionable!

I sometimes worry about my mental welfare...Oh well I'm a teenager with an OVER active imagination, but then again, aren't we all? -mock solutes-


	2. Enter: The Devil Flash

A//N Eh..............................................................read................................................................

Dante: Sharingan-Youkai does not own me, my brother or Devil May Cry.

S.Y: Can't I just have Vergil?

Dante: No...

Vergil: Why not?

S.Y: Yay!

Dante: God damn it no you can't have him he belongs to CAPCOM just like me!

S.Y: Awe...Don't cry Vergil

Vergil: Huh? I ain't crying your the one crying!

S.Y: True, but who cares lets just get on with it, I wonna see Dante trip on his face!

Vergil: Hehe Amen to that!

Dante: Hey!

S.Y: Is what the horses eat now shhhhh!

--X-X-X--

Recap:

"_Oh my..." Dante sat up in his chair with his eyes fixed on the Huntress._

"_You know him?" Lucia nodded, then shook her head._

"_Yes I've heard of him, but it's impossible...I was told he died many years ago...Even before Sparda himself..." Dante blinked._

"_Does this guy have something to do with my father?" Lucia folded her arms for a moment._

"_Yes...He was Sparda's younger brother."_

--X-X-X--

**Mission 2: **_**Enter The Devil Flash...**_

Dante's eyes widened. "Oh damn, hold the phone, you mean that guys my uncle!" Lucia nodded.

"That's if he truly _is_ Daon...Like Sparda, Daon has his own title...Your father was known as the Dark Knight, Daon is known as The Devil Flash..." Trish blinked.

"Why The Devil Flash?" She asked. Lucia leaned on her hip as she eyed the hunters before her.

"He was just that, A Devil Flash...That's how fast he was. He moved faster then a Runner Demon, it was said when he fought, all his opponents saw before their death was a black Flash, more like a blur if you will." Dante nodded.

"He was fast, when he punched me I didn't see him bat an eyelash let alone move. Could it be him?" Lucia shrugged.

"I cannot be sure, that's...All I know of him." Dante frowned.

"No, you know more...You hesitated, tell me." Lucia sighed as she eyed the floor.

"It was said his death was not by the hand of any man or demon...But...By his own hand." Dante blinked.

"Suicide?" Lucia nodded.

"They say he did it out of greed, that once his body had died his soul passed into hell where he battled the Dark Prince himself for power...But, Mama had her own version...What drove him to his death was a feeling that ran deeper then any means of power...One that ate him away inside." Dante continued to stare at Lucia.

"Well?" Lucia sighed sadly.

"Your mother." Dante was caught of guard by that one.

"My mother?" Lucia nodded.

"Yes, she didn't only hold Sparda's heart, but Daon's as well." Dante's gaze fell to the floor as the new info sank in.

"He killed himself over love? Now that's just pointless." Everyone glared at Lady, who blinked. "What?" Dante sighed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this information that was for sure, I just thought he was a rogue." Lucia ran a hand over her chest.

"It seems even a Devil's feelings can eat them away." Dante stared at the floor ahead of him, this was something he had to take seriously.

"_He was in love with my mother, but she was with my father...Instead of fighting for her, he let her go...and himself...But that doesn't explain why he didn't kill me." _

"Did he hate my father?" He asked, Lucia blinked at the question.

"No...He didn't...He couldn't...Daon wasn't like Sparda, brutal in battle yes, but his emotions were his weakness. He could never bring himself to hate, he could dislike, but he never hated his brother..." Dante sighed.

"Well then nice to know he doesn't hate me, but why did he have to hit me!"

"You got in his way." Lucia said simply. Dante blinked at the reply.

"Got in his way? The guy intruded on _my _Mission! I'm the one who should have hit him!" Lucia smirked.

"I would have paid to see you try." With that Lucia laughed along with Lady, Dante just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Pft, I could'a taken him." He mumbled under his breath. Trish eyed Dante for a moment, a thought coming to mind.

"Well, if you encountered him then he obviously didn't kill himself, I mean not even a Devil can come back from the dead, right Dante?" Dante shrugged.

"I don't know Trish I haven't tried, and I don't plan to either." Lady smirked.

"Awe is the widdle Dante scared of death?" Dante snorted.

"Sorry but no, It's not that I'm scared of death...It's just I love life to much." Lady laughed as she sat down in a random chair and kicked her feet up onto the table, grabbing the T.V remote in the process. She switched on the television and flicked through the channel's while Dante continued bitching to Lucia about getting hit by his own supposed uncle. She continued to flick until a news report caught her eye.

"Hey guys...Guys?" Lady frowned at being ignored.

"GUYS!" Lady smirked as Dante and the others shut up and looked at her. "Check this out." Everyone blinked and looked at the screen, their jaws instantly hitting the floor at what they saw.

"_Just moment's ago at the Riverside Hotel two strangely dressed men appeared on it's roof. Both men seemingly in some sort of violent conflict and inflicting serious damage to the structure."_

Dante and the others gawked at the scene. The female reporter was standing just over the road from the battle area, which is exactly what it looks like, half the damn building was gone! But what made Dante stare was the two strangely dressed men moving around on it's roof.

"Holy shit! What's Vergil doing on T.V!" Shouted Dante as he jumped up from his seat. Upon closer inspection Dante saw Daon as well.

"_Now no one knows what started this horrific battle but it seems it is to the death. Law enforcement have tried to intervene with the onslaught but attempts at doing so were dropped when one of the men attacked an officer with a large sword, sadly the officer was killed on sight. Now we'll take you live to an on board camera above the scene." _

Dante's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of his brother battling against Daon, it seemed the battle had been on for a while, and Dante could tell Vergil was almost spent, Daon on the other hand was just as fast as claimed. Trish watched the screen, then looked at Dante.

"We have to get there and stop them before they destroy the whole damn River Side!" Dante nodded as he rushed across the room, grabbing Ebony and Ivory in the process, he strapped Rebellion to his back and made his way to the door.

"You three stay here, I'll go and straighten them out." As Dante walked out the door Lady called out.

"Try not to get slapped this time you hear!" Dante's brow twitched at hearing that. He climbed onto his bike and took off towards the Riverside Hotel, or what was left of it.

--X-X-X--

Vergil staggered back a few steps, his eyes fixated on the man before him, who had his large sword resting on his shoulder. The sword was bigger then Dante's Rebellion that was for sure, it was almost as long as he was standing up! (It kinda looks like Cloud's sword, but longer) And the damn thing seemed to be as light as a feather to the guy wielding it, and to make matters worse he was a master Swordsman, and Vergil had thought he was good with a sword, but this guy made him look like a beginner! But what really pissed him off was the fact they had been fighting for at least twenty minutes now and the guy hasn't said a word!

"So, are you gonna say something? Or aren't you the talkative type?" The man dressed in black before him just smirked as he brushed a hand through his white hair, spiking it back much like Vergil's. Said Twin realized the guy was taunting him and growled. "You're really starting to piss me off!" He said as he charged forward with Yamato ready to strike. The man in black simply side stepped the attack and grabbed Vergil's blue coat as he passed, he yanked him back and swung him over his head and into the ground, he didn't let Vergil recover as he jumped high into the air, taking the disorientated twin with him. When he thought they were high enough he yanked Vergil back then flung him back down to the roof. He winced slightly when Vergil hit the roof with tremendous force, causing deep cracks to spider web out all around him. He landed next to the barely conscious man and released his devil blade, letting it fade in a trigger of onyx light, he walked around him so he was standing in front of his head and knelt down. He reached down and grasped his coats collar, pulling his head up so he was looking at him directly.

"You did well, better then your brother did that was for sure. That idiot didn't even land a blow on me let alone draw blood." he said as he raised his free arm to show a cut in his sleeve, blood slowly making it's way into the fabric. Vergil glared at the man before him.

"What do you want from me?" He hissed. The man seemed taken aback by this as he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a gunshot and a pain in his right thigh. He dropped Vergil's collar and stood, leaning on his left leg to not stress his right while it healed. His eyes travelled to the source of the shot, but upon seeing who it was he couldn't help but sigh in annoyance.

"Jeez Dante you must like getting slapped around or something, but I ain't in the mood to do it again so just skip off home like a good little boy will ya." He said as flexed his right leg, then replaced it on the ground.

Dante smirked as he walked over to stand next to his struggling twin. "Come on now Daon, where's the fun in that? Besides if I go now then I'd have done my home work for nothing." Daon smirked as he leaned on one hip, folding his arms loosely over his chest.

"Home Work huh, well then tell me what you've learned." He said as he eyed Dante, who just folded his arms behind his head.

"Well for one your pretty quick on your feet." Daon laughed.

"Tell us something we don't know." He said, Dante just tilted his head back a bit.

"And your older then you look, you where around about the same time as my Father." Daon smirked again.

"Go on." Dante eyed Daon with a hard stare, pulling out the big guns.

"You were known as the Devil Flash." Dante smirked when he saw Daon's face turn blank. "You abandoned your own brother for reasons not to be said." Daon eyed Dante as he stood straight, his hands by his side, a dark flame burning in his eyes.

"Well then you know a few things about me, now lets see how much I know about you Dante Sparda. (Ok I don't know the exact facts ok so I'm making this up) You and Vergil were born on August 28th 1984, your mother, Eva gave you your name while your father Sparda gave Vergil his. You received your sword, Rebellion from your father just as Vergil received Yamato at age seven. (Again made up) Anything else I may have left out?" he said as he held his chin in a mock concentrating gesture with one eye closed. Vergil, who had found a semi source of balance hanging off Dante's shoulder glared at Daon.

"How the hell do you know about our childhood? Who are you?" Daon clicked his tongue as he turned around and started to walk off. Vergil on the other hand wasn't quit done with him though. "Answer me damn you!" he shouted at Daon. Dante looked down at his brother, then returned his gaze to Daon, not really surprised he new so much about them. Daon halted in his steps and looked at Vergil over his shoulder.

"Ask your brother, he knows." with that Daon disappeared over the edge of the building. Leaving Dante and Vergil alone on the roof or what was left of it. Vergil growled at not getting answers from the man, but remembered what he had said and glared at Dante, who laughed almost nervously.

"Who is he?" he snapped. Dante just rolled his eyes.

"You mean you didn't get anything out of him in the twenty minutes you were with him? Come on even I at least got his name on my first encounter." Vergil continued to glare at Dante, but sighed in annoyance when he realized he wasn't going to get anything out of his brother unless he settled down. Dante noticed his twins submission and smirked. "That's more like it, as to who he is...Well he's kind of...hehe, our uncle." Dante resisted the urge to laugh when he felt Vergil slip off his shoulder and fall flat on his ass.

"What!" he exclaimed. Dante just folded his arms.

"Yup, that's what I said. His name is Daon, he was fathers younger brother...there for our uncle, weird right?" Vergil mentally gaped. How in hell did this day turn out the way it did. He was doing fine when was checking out a demon Library! He had heard about some idiot selling Summoning Books to humans and was about to kick his ass for it until this Daon guy showed up and attacked him! And to make matters worse for poor Vergil...Daon was a Pure Blooded Devil who knew how to kick ass...

A//N DONE! Not that anyone seems to read this story...REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
